happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gawle and Ghoul
'Gawle and Ghoul '''are characters of HTFF. Character Bio Gawle and Ghoul are part of a rich family, and enjoys being quiet and doing boring stuff. Ghoul was actually Gawle's daughter before tragically being killed. She came back as a ghost, and Gawle continued to take care of her after her death. Even though the two can get in some fights after the tragedy, they still deeply love each other. Gawle is a very rich mole, who loves being part of quiet and boring things, and taking care of Ghoul. Many think he's crazy for taking care of a "ghost", but he never seems to care what they say. He does much research on ghosts ever since his daughter died, since he still not really used to Ghoul's abilities. He also wears a fedora in most occasions. Ghoul is a ghost who is very shy, and almost never trusts anybody, considering them as enemies. She has many abilities, like telekinesis, changing size, etc. She almost always hides in a picture frame, since she considers it a place where she can feel safe. She can cry easily, and tries to hide herself whenever she notices someone next to her. While Ghoul doesn't really want to hurt anybody because she can expose herself, if somebody makes her way too uncomfortable or notices Gawle getting made fun of, she will attack anybody who dares makes her upset. She can throw anything nearby with her telekinesis, haunt people with hallucinations, paralyze just by looking directly into her eyes, or possess them. While very rarely, Gawle actually tends to work as a spy sometimes, though he never tells anybody about it, including Ghoul. For his jobs, he usually steals plans for secret projects, or much more uncommonly, assassinating certain tree friends, albeit silently. This occupation as a spy though is rarely shown off, since he's mostly grown out of it, though does come in in case of emergency. Episodes Starring *Yum of Your Business *Ghost Wanted Featuring *TBA Appearances *TBA Fates Deaths # Ghoul is killed prior to the series. Injuries # TBA Kills Gawle *Mono - 1 ("Yum of Your Business") *Frilly - 1 ("Yum of Your Business") *Oscar - 1 (“Ghost Wanted”) Ghoul *Mother - 1 ("Yum of Your Business") *Yum Yum - 1 ("Yum of Your Business" ''along with Mother) *Jack - 1 (“Ghost Wanted”) Trivia * The creator has gotten inspiration from Sugar&spicearenotspecial's characters to make a character like this. * Ghoul can feel safe in other places other than her picture frame, but it's rare. * Gawle is friends with Mono and Punchy because of their similarities, while they do think it's weird for him to take care of a ghost. * These characters were made the same day as Yeep Yeep and Sandstorm. * On 1/5/19, Gawle was slightly redesigned, gaining a new fedora, and now getting a new job as a spy. Ghoul was unchanged, however. Gallery Yumbusiness.png|Ghoul doesn't look too happy about this... Dissapointed.png Ghoulandeerie.png|An act of bravery, or just simple friendship? Ghostbusted.png|Picture frame within a picture frame Ghostwanted2.png Dvd101.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Justinsz's Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Children Category:Duo Characters Category:Moles Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Characters Category:Season 101 Introductions Category:Families